Blurt
by Luvdarain5
Summary: Dont you hate it when you're trying to impress someone, but the wrong words always come out? Poor Darien!


Blurt 

Author: Luvdarain5

Disclaimer-I don't Sailor Moon…isn't that weird?

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

All right, Darien thought to himself. He_ really_ needed to calm down and stop blurting out first thing that came to his mind. He really, REALLY needed to watch his mouth this time!

Poor Darien. Why did he always say the wrong thing around her? Sometimes whatstarted off as full-blown thoughts and complete sentences in his head often came out as taunts and ridicule. But the worst was the blurting. Mostly to the one person he truly never wanted to offend-Serena.

He always noticed her the minute she came into the arcade. With her long soft blond hair flowing around her small, perfectly proportioned body she was hard to miss. Those beautiful cornflower blue eyes laughing up at her friends and that sweet womanly sway to her walk-she was absolutely mesmerizing.

One afternoon as he was sitting in the counter half listening to his friend Andrew and surreptitiously watching her, he thought to himself, 'Come on Baka! Today's the day for you tell her how you feel!'.

Then he stopped and asked himself...'Baka! Why would she want to talk to you? She's amazing, far too good for you, and lets face it-your verbally challenged!'

Eventually, he talked himself out of it, wondering all the while...'Baka! What is wrong with you? She is out of your league, what are you thinking?' He sighed quietly to himself, still continuing his inner monologue so that he didn't notice her as she approached the counter he was leaning on. She was pulling out her money to buy a soda when he startled her by blurting out..._rather loudly_...

"BAKA!"

Not surprisingly, she stalked off, clearly offended and throwing him a dirty look over her shoulder, while he sat there feeling like a prize idiot.

Or the time that she had shown up with her friends after school wearing her hair up in that cute style that was so unique to her and unlike any other girl's hair he had ever seen. Darien stared deep into his coffee cup and began to lose himself in a daydream…

He could see just envision himself in a crisp black tux, picking her up in a sleek midnight colored limo…She would have her hair up just like it was now, dressed in a sequined sexy red gown with slinky black high heels and a knockout smile. They would go out to a swanky five star restaurant to dine and she hang on to his every word-_and_ he wouldn't say anything stupid for a change! Then he stopped himself and wondered... Who says 'swanky' anymore?

Continuing his fantasy he imagined they would go somewhere 'High Brow' to eat. Someplace where they could have an authentic Italian spaghetti dinner with tender meatballs and for desert, hot sticky dumplings, or frosted sweet buns…whatever her little heart desired. Scrunching up his brow he tried to recall the name of a tasty dessert he had recently sampled at the Rainbow Restaurant, certain 'his' Serena would love it. He had tasted the dumplings but had also wanted to try the other...

"Darien?" A melodic voice interrupted his musings…He had not heard her approach, and realized belatedly that she was standing next to him, looking up at him warily and waiting.

"You O.K.?" She asked...

Regrettably, the first words he blurted out of his mouth were: "MEATBALLS!"

Then, as he tried to recover…"BUNS!" She coughed delicately, then turned and waked away from him, back to her friends, reaching up to take first one side of her hair down, then the other. Darien slumped over the counter cursing his idiotic mouth. He had done it again!

But this time. This time he just _knew _he was going to get himself in trouble...

Today she was wearing jeans and an obviously new; low cut black T-shirt with a teasing message on the front. Everytime she bent over the table to giggle or whisper something to one of her friends he was treated to a tantalizing view of the top swell of her sweetly rounded curves. As he was unabashedly enjoying the scenery, he had the presence of mind to know that the thoughts running through his head should never EVER be said aloud. He told himself sternly that he was not allowed to blurt out anything today, because no matter what he said, he would certainly get himself into some hot water.

Unfortunately he was quickly getting lost in his own dreamy fantasies (once again) when Serena got up from her table and warily approached him. She had noticed he had that weird look on his face again….and despite her better judgement she was concerned and decided to check on him.

"Darien?" She asked in that melodious, sweet voice of hers…"Are you alright?"

'Oh crap' He thought to himself as he opened his mouth…

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >


End file.
